Homeowners, gardeners and others place flowerpots in their gardens and lawns, or on their porches to enhance the aesthetic appearance of the surrounding area with flowers and other plants. It is also known to ornament gardens and other areas with birdbaths, figurines and the like.
Varieties of prior art lawn ornaments are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,084,666 and 2,002,378, which disclose birdbaths with plant receptacles located within the bowl of the birdbath. Although the birdbaths disclosed in these patents are aesthetically pleasing, they are top-heavy and are prone to tipping over when a strong horizontal force is applied to the birdbath rim. Birdbaths made from relatively light polymeric materials are very susceptible to this problem. One solution to this tipping problem is to manufacture the birdbaths with dense materials such as concrete or stone, or by adding weight to the bottom of the birdbath support column. Unfortunately, this additional weight adds expense and makes the birdbaths difficult to relocate.
Another disadvantage of known lawn ornaments is that they are not easily adapted for combination with other lawn ornaments. For example, although the aforementioned prior art provides plant receptacles within the bowl of a birdbath, none are known to provide a birdbath extending from the interior of a flowerpot. Nor is it known to provide a flowerpot that can receive other upwardly extending lawn fixtures therein. Still another disadvantage of known lawn fixtures is that they do not provide attachments for hiding a brush or other utensil that can be used to clean the fixture.
Based upon the foregoing, there exists a need for a flowerpot that is adaptable to carry other fixtures such as birdbaths, urns, fountains, flag poles and the like. A need also exists for a flowerpot that functions as an anchor for the fixtures carried thereby. There is also a need to provide a fixture which can carry items in a concealed fashion.